


L'intervista 3, Il ritorno della vendetta

by Roro



Series: Fragments of a Life Never Lived [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, Hookfire slash obviously, Italiano | Italian, LOL I'm crazy, M/M, Muahahah You never take me alive, Nosense, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, absolutley delirious, but especially slash, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebbene sì, sono tornata con una nuova intervista.</p>
<p>Questa volta a dover subire il mio interrogatorio saranno i protagonisti della serie televisiva più incantata del reame *A*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>P.S. Per lo stesso motivo dell'altra intervista, anche questa è stata postata sotto forma di immagini, comunque all'interno troverete anche il link per poterla scaricare in formato .pdf</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	L'intervista 3, Il ritorno della vendetta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibimayu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimayu/gifts).



> ♥ Ok allora forse qualcuno avrà notato che nel titolo di quest'intervista c'è qualcosa di strano ~~(e io vi domando "Avete notato qualcosa di strano SOLO nel titolo?")~~. Il fatto è questo: anche se qui su AO3 ho pubblicato solo due interviste (cioè questa qui che state per leggere e quella che ho fatto a [Bilbo, Thorin e compagnia bella](http://archiveofourown.org/works/781868/)) in realtà ne esiste un'altra, la prima intervista della mia carriera (se così vogliamo definirla XD) che qui non ho mai pubblicato (se vi interessa saperlo, era un'intervista fatta agli Avengers XD), ecco perché il tre nel titolo :3
> 
> ♠ Dedicata alla dolcissima [Chibimayu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimayu).
> 
> ♣ Le opinioni contenute nell'intervista sono le mie, se volete fare a cazzotti perché non vi sta bene cosa ho scritto, vi aspetto ai giardini pubblici della vostra città a mezzogiorno del 30 Febbraio. 
> 
> ♦ Potete scaricarla in formato .pdf [*qui*](http://www.mediafire.com/?p6q8we6aerpvdkp)


End file.
